Dawn and Dusk
by OreganoTypeOmega
Summary: An encounter between light and dark, dawn and dusk. Being both light and dark at the same time, they are alike. Lucy and Nocturne will soon come to learn that their fates are inseparably connected and they have to work together in order to prevail and even fight darkness itself. The two will find out a dark truth - even darker than Nocturne can ever be... Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**Dawn and Dusk**

**Disclaimer:** I am new here and this is my first fanfiction. I do not own the characters – except the Lucy in this story. Note: Her surname is the same as Luka Megurine's from the Vocaloid series. I do not own that either. Don't worry, Luxanna Crownguard will be in the story, too - however, she will have a completely different role...

**By: OreganoTypeOmega**

"_Drip drop, the sound of blood."_

- Nocturne

**Prologue**

The world has many dimensions. One of them is the Synapse or as others call it, Heaven. This friendly realm of light is inhabited by peaceful angels and the equally peaceful Angeloids – artificially created, "programmed" angels, given life through biological engineering.

But there are other darker places that are inhabited by dangerous creatures which are not nearly as friendly as the inhabitants of the Synapse. The two most dangerous places are the Nightmare Realm and the Void.

Creatures of the Void are driven by insatiable hunger. Many beings like the monstrous Cho'Gath, the small, almost tiny Kog'Maw, the dangerous Kha'Zix and the oculothorax Vel'Koz have come to our world to satisfy their never ending hunger to become stronger and more powerful.

Creatures of the Nightmare Realm visit people in their dreams in attempts to instill great fear in them or even driving them insane so they can feed on their worst fears and nightmares.

One of these beings, maybe even the most dangerous one, has been taken from its world and brought to ours: Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare. He was imprisoned by the summoners he had hated for so long and confined to the _League of Legends_. He now awaits the day he will have his revenge and vents his wrath on his fellow champions, when fighting on the Fields of Justice.

After being unable to break Luxanna Crownguard, the Lady of Luminosity, he has come to hate the light even further – but he will soon have to learn that darkness and light sometimes have to work together to be stronger, even so strong as to bring light in the darkness inside his own heart...

Luxanna Megurine, known as the Clockwork Angel, one of the most powerful beings in this world, has joined the League of Legends. Lucy's name originates from her power to use angelic light as weapon – but her strongest weapon, aside from her mind, is her kind heart and Nocturne is just about to learn this...

_Author's note: I know, the prologue is kinda, well, cheesy and short, but I couldn't think of any better at that moment, so don't be too harsh with me – I used this prologue to explain many things in advance as it would get to complicated to explain within the story itself..._

_About the name: Luxsona, as you may have noticed as well, is some kind of crossover between Lux and Sona, as you may have noticed, but she has not too much in common with either of them – you will soon come to realize :)_


	2. Chapter 1: Foreboding

**Chapter 1: Foreboding**

"Be careful, my little angel." Minos, the Master of Synapse, had told her through the phone. "Summoner's Rift is a dangerous place. Those damned creatures are haunting this place as well, so be careful. The League will put you under its protection, once you have arrived."

She had only nodded her head.

"Lucy, do not rouse any suspicion. Make sure the people there do not see too much of you. Use your camouflaging abilities to blend in. You should be prepared for all eventualities. Right now, no one knows your true identity, except the summoners, and it should remain that way."

"Yes, Master. I understand."

Lucy had just arrived at the Institute of War. Luxanna "Lucy" Ashwing, was the most powerful Angeloid in existence. Angeloids were artificially created, "programmed" angelic hybrid machines, inhabiting a place called the _Synapse_ or _Heaven__,_ along with peaceful angels. The Angeloids had originally been created to make the Synapse livelier, since the angels only lived on the highest level of the Synapse - later, they had also been created as living weapons and used for means of warfare, protecting the Synapse and the humans on Earth in case of divine interference. However, most of the Angeloids were simple worker drones, tasked with inhabiting and keeping the Synapse clean, taking on jobs in public service.

But there was something that made Lucy different from her "sisters". While the other Angeloids were some sort of mixture between angels and androids, she was actually a hybrid between an angel and an Angeloid. She was practically an angel – all angels were actually living soul fragments of divine beings – but her body was artificially created and the soul fragment she originally had supposed to be born of was representing her heart instead and had been used to help create a stronger body for her. Because of that fact she could have been very well considered as an Angeloid, since she was created instead of born – but due to the soul fragment _inside_ her, rather than _being_ her, she was different.

Unlike the other Angeloids, she was not a "machine", but just like them she was technically an artificial being. Her creators had made the decision to create her, due to the fact that her high amount of powers was too much to bear for a normal angelic body. Therefore, she technically possessed the enormous physical strength of Angeloids. The only "machine" part on her was the tiny bio-computer that had been implanted or built inside her head. The bio-processor granted her the powers of an Angeloid, additionally to her angelic powers. Also did she share the same external features like the other Angeloids: She wore a tight choker around her neck with a chain attached to it, a pair of wings, of course, and a pair horn antennas.

As an angel, she was able to use strong light magic as her weapon and within her mind resided the power of creation. With it, she could practically do anything. On the other hand, as an Angeloid, she was able to fire energetic plasma from her hands and had her standard weapons. But this was not the only reason why she had to be hidden... She had the power to use the Synapse's most valuable technology: Kayros, a giant clockwork, which was able to control time, space, weather and the elements. The power of Kayros had been implanted in her and was the reason why she had been created – but it was currently locked within her PANDORA system inside the micro-bio-processor – through that system, Angeloids were able to repair themselves and evolve.

As long as Kayros was locked, she had no access to her full potential of powers, she could only use her weapon summoning abilities and her standard Angeloid weapons, the Aegis, the Artemis and the Apollo, the Paradise Song, as well as her strong light magic. To her, these abilities were already sufficient – but her creators obviously had other plans with her.

Minos had told her she would find a way to unlock Kayros within the Institute of War. She would be ready when the time was right, he had told her.

Since there had never been a powerful hybrid like her, she was classified as a Super Angeloid and was in a class completely unto herself. She was the first Third Generation Angeloid in existence.

The League of Legends had agreed to offer her protection from those damned creatures, known as the Shadow Demons. The Shadow Demons were actually demonic spirits that origined from the _Dusk_, a rift between the Shadow Realm - a pre-realm to the Realm of Ghosts - and the Void. Those creatures were tainted by both the Void and the Shadow Realm and extremely powerful. Lucy did not understand what exactly they wanted to achieve. It was true, they could try to destroy the boundaries between their world and the human world - but they would not need Kayros for that, they surely had other methods. No, it had to be something else, something more important... Otherwise, they would not risk their lives to collect Kayros from Lucy. They obviously didn't know that the Giant Clockwork was useless without her controlling it - or they had other plans with her...

Whatever their plan was, Lucy knew she was going to send everyone into danger. It was not her who had to be protected, it was the League itself. She had struggled against her master's suggestion, but he had left her no other choice.

"Lucy, we've been through this more than once. Of all Angeloids, you have been the most peaceful and sympathetic one. Why are you so stubborn this time? Soon, very soon, it will all be over. No one will be in danger anymore. The League is powerful enough to protect you and Kayros."

_Of course_, she thought, _everyone is strong enough to protect me, except for myself..._

The strong rain accompanying her flight had forced her to walk the rest of the way. She had contracted her wings marginally, so she could hide them under her sweatshirt jacket to prevent them from getting soaked any further.

With the wings unseen she would have been able to blend in perfectly – if it weren't for the ears or in Lucy's case, the horns. Every Angeloid had special electronic ears or horns which were individually shaped and usually white with a small black stripe. They served as radar antennas. To conceal them would have been a bit harder, but since the League knew of her and the Synapse, this was no problem.

Lucy folded her tripartite fan-shaped horns together and contracted them a bit, so they wouldn't disturb her.

She walked towards the institute. It was a beautiful castle-like building, towering above Summoner's Rift and being its very center. No lights were visible through the windows, but the promise of being warm and dry was enough for her, no matter if there was light or not. And she knew someone had to be there.

Lucy knocked at the giant ornate wooden door. Soon after, she heard footsteps echoing and coming closer. The door opened a bit and a friendly looking young man in a purple summoner's robe smiled at her, stepping aside to let her in. "Good evening. We have awaited you. Welcome to the Institute of War. Please come in. Warm yourself up."

She stepped inside. She pulled back the hood of her coat and revealed her momentarily pale skinned face with green eyes, framed by barely shoulder-long greyish-lilac hair.

However, this was not her real appearance. She was wearing a cross-shaped seal, hanging from the choker and chain around her neck, which created the illusion of her looking exactly like the other mass production worker Angeloids, known as _Oregano_ unit, back at the Synapse. Her master had said it was safer for her, since it would be too dangerous if anyone know about her true identity as the Clockwork Angel. For that reason she was also named _Oregano_, so that no one would find out her secret. Only the summoners knew of that.

She shuddered from the cold when she took off her jacket, since she was only wearing a strapped shirt and a short skirt. Only her boots warmed at least her legs. She unfolded and shortly flapped her white, faintly lilac hinted wings, shaking off the rain, before she contracted them to small, feathered stumps again.

"My name is Aidan." the man said and held out a hand.

"It's a pleasure. I am Lucy." she replied with a faint smile, shaking his hand. She was exhausted.

"It is an honor to meet you. Did you fly all the way here?"

"I did, at first." Lucy replied. "But then it started raining and my wings got soaked."

"I see." Aidan answered. "Yes, the weather is quite nasty. Even we summoners had to stop our activites for today because none of the champions were able to withstand the rain and the slippy ground. Your journey seems to have been quite exhausting. You must be hungry."

She looked at him, nodding her head vigorously.

Aidan smiled at her. "Follow me. You are just in time for dinner."

Lucy stopped and hesitated.

"Is something the matter?" Aidan asked, confused.

"This means... the champions are there as well... aren't they?" she asked, shyly.

It took a moment for Aidan to understand what the problem was, but then he laughed. "Yes, they are. No need to worry. They're not going to bite you. There... is something you have to know. None of them knows your true identity, so we will adress you as..."

"Oregano. I know. Master has already told me everything."

"I see. Very well. Let's go." he said.

Still a bit uneasy, Lucy followed Aidan through the dark halls that were only illuminated by the lightning flashing through the storm outside.

"I am sorry for the lack of light. We had a breakdown. For some reason, the only place with light is the dining hall."

"That's good timing." Lucy mumbled.

"Be careful. Watch your step. Don't hurt yourself." Aidan said with a smile while lighting up a candlestick.

Right on cue, Lucy felt her legs painfully bump into something and toppled. With a loud thud, she landed on the ground with her face down, knocking the wind out of her lungs. There she lay, stupidly and rather puzzled.

Aidan stormed towards her and although he was worried, she could see him trying to conceal a smile. "Are you hurt?" he asked, gently.

Lucy looked at him, smiling and blushing slightly. "I am only taking a closer look at this beautiful carpet."

Aidan laughed, helping her up. She dusted her clothes off.

"It's here." Aidan said, pointing towards a great door. It had the sign "Dining Hall" on it. From behind it, Lucy could hear the clanging of cutlery and plates, the sounds of people talking – a _lot_ of people...

She shifted nervously.

"Now, now. You are a highly skilled fighting specialist and yet you are afraid of that big bunch of amateurs? Some of them are no fighters at all. No need to be afraid. They are actually a friendly bunch of people, even though some of them don't look like they are." And with that, he opened the double wing door.

The second the door opened, the sounds from inside quieted down as some of the champions watched the door. Finally, when Aidan and Lucy had stepped in, the sounds completely. Silence of childlike curiosity now haunted the room as the faces of almost one hundred champions were turned towards Lucy, staring right into her eyes.

Lucy curiously stared back, with a slightly puzzled look on her face. She wondered. What was so interesting about her? She felt herself beginning to shift nervously again.

"Champions, listen up!" Aidan shouted, trying to reach the very last corner of the room. "This girl is the Angeloid you all have waited to see. She will join the League, but... well... she will join some matches, but not as a champion. She is here to train and practice. As soon as her training is completed, she will leave the League and return to the Synapse."

"Why won't she be summoned? We all are confined to the League, so why will she remain free?" a girl asked. Lucy recognized her as Annie, the Dark Child.

"Because Angeloids are bound to their masters. You see that chain around her neck?" Aidan pointed to Lucy's choker. "Her master is Minos, the ruler of the Synapse and he is using a spell that keeps us from confining her to the League. Anyway, her name is Oregano."

First, there was only silence. But then, all of a sudden, many champions started to laugh. Lucy looked down, sheepishly and embarassed. Oregano was a nice name, but...

"She is named after a spice? That's hilarious!" she heard someone calling.

She raised her head and spoke, intuitively, feeling the urge to justify and defend herself. "Oregano is not only a spice, but also a very effective healing plant."

The laughter stopped immediately. When all eyes were locked on her, she looked back, puzzled. What had she done wrong?

"Quite the smart one, aren't we?" one champion said. "I do not like smart asses." he said again, voice with a threatening tone to it. It was Thresh, the Chain Warden.

Aidan raised his hand. "Please, she had a long journey. She is exhausted and hungry. Just try to be nice to her."

"Why should we be nice? She does not belong to us and, as you've said, will never. So, why?" Her name was Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace. Her sister, Katarina, held her back. "Sit down and shut up." she said.

"Someone as strange as she is and with a strange name as well is not welcomed here." Thresh replied.

Lucy's uneasiness had driven her behind Aidan, but now she felt the urge to defend herself. To _protect_ herself... She remembered... yes... she had to _protect_ herself... Master had told her to... Her emotional protection activated.

"You have no right to laugh at my name. As far as I know, some of you have strange names as well." she said, in a monotone, almost robotic voice.

She could feel the hatred in the room and it was rising with every second she was standing there.

"You think _you_ have the right to insult _us_?! To make fun of _our_ names?!"

"You started. I am only countering your affronts." Lucy replied.

There was only silence. Everyone was still staring at Lucy. Why? Why would anyone stare at her? Did she really look that strange?

Again, she felt the urge to say something and not even tried to hold it back. She was an Angeloid – she was able to feel emotions, and though she was the most sensitive Angeloid, she was not really good at understanding them - and it all happened just as it had been supposed to.

"Please stop staring at me." she said, still in her monotone voice.

Silence. One champion stood up and started yelling at her. "Is that a problem, to be staring at you?! We have never seen any_thing_ like you before, so if you don't like it here...!"

"Draven! Shut up! And sit down already!" another champion shouted. Lucy recognized him as Garen, the Might of Demacia.

"Actually, he is right and you know that. She has no reason right to be unfriendly. We are her hosts, after all." another champion, known as Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia, replied.

"At least she said 'please'." Cassiopeia sneered.

"And you think as my hosts _you_ have the right to be unfriendly?" Lucy asked.

"Watch your tongue." Thresh growled.

"You said have never seen anything like me before. I do not understand. Those two have wings as well." Lucy replied, pointing towards Kayle and Morgana, who looked at each other, confused.

"_Those_ _two_ have names, actually..." Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow, said, in a voice that did not sound unfriendly at all. It sounded rather like he wanted to assist her in earning the friendliness of the others. He was sitting in the far left corner of the dining hall, like giant guardian.

"I do not know them." Lucy said, although she was actually lying.

"So, you compare yourself to these two _superior_ and _immortal_ creatures and don't even know their names?!" Jarvan yelled, threateningly, standing up.

"That's it!"

Soon, all of the champions were arguing with each other in a heated debate. Lucy heard several voices calling. Some were yelling at each other, some at her.

"You should go back where you came from!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Why don't you just leave her alone already?!" Kayle shouted, angrily.

"She's insulted you!"

"We are insulted by the fact that you think we cannot defend ourselves! We would have done so if we had felt insulted!" Morgana replied, equally angry.

Lucy's emotional protection had just removed itself. Confused, she looked at the arguing champions. She did not understand why everyone was yelling at her. She felt uneasiness and sadness rise in her. She started to back off behind Aidan who was trying to calm everyone down. She was confused. What had just happened? Had she done something wrong?

Then she remembered. Her systems... her mind... it has tried to protect her and her protective mode had activated itself. Lucy was, like many Angeloids, suffering from a special kind of split personality. On the one hand, she could be shy, gentle, silent and sometimes seemed almost emotionless – but on the other hand, she could be unfriendly, cold, aggressive, almost violent and have a strong sense of protection, for herself and for others.

Finally, when the malevolence on side of the champions became unbearable for her, she turned around and ran off.

"No, wait! Don't run away!" Aidan shouted.

"Yeah, keep running! You're not welcome here anyway!"

Aidan turned to the arguing champions and whistled. It was quiet at once. He looked at them, angrily. "Great job. Very well done, you all."

"That... _thing_... has just...!"

Aidan cut them off. "That _thing_ is a living being! This girl has just lost many of her sisters to the Shadow Demons, came here to learn how to fight these beasts and _you_?! You all encounter her with nothing but malevolence and treat her like she had no feelings! And you wonder why she is defending herself?! This is why I hate you champions! All of you! You care about nothing than yourselves! And know this: I enjoy every second of subjecting you to my will and letting you do what _I_ want!"

Silence. Shocked silence. Aidan turned around and rushed out to look for Lucy. He found her by the front gates, sitting on the muddy ground, shaking, confused.

Aidan had to put in some effort in convincing her to come back, but after he offered her to bring her some food into her room, she agreed.

She knew her time here would become unbearable. Why was she here? Why was she so different? She knew the other champions would only vent their wrath and hatred on her.

But there was something else that bothered her... Something, that caused her body to start shaking even stronger... She could feel a strong presence that caused her uneasiness... _great_ uneasiness... Something wasn't right. What was that feeling? She had never felt anything like that, or at least she couldn't remember... She didn't understand. She was confused. What was that feeling?

-O-

Nocturne grinned inwardly. Another fleshbag for him to toy with had arrived. And she seemed to have a rather weak mind – he could tell so from its unsteadiness. His body was vibrating with joyful glee as he could feel the strong presence of a new, extremely powerful being, a being of light, even more powerful than the Lady of Luminosity.

Was that even possible? Perhaps. The Lady of Luminosity was actually _not_ the strongest being – and definitely not the brightest. But she had managed to defy him, _somehow_.

The girl could also feel his presence and was getting nervous. He wondered. He could sense the high amount of celestial, divine power within her seemingly petite body. She was surely not the harmless Angeloid everyone believed her to be.

He sensed hidden powers, powers others would not even dare assume to lie within her, and the strong presence of light within her body...

He was looking forward to his first meeting with her. _I truly long to see what secrets she is hiding..._ he thought.

And with that thought he let out a howling, evil laughter.

_Author's note: Ooph... It was annoying writing this, but anyway, here it is. First, I wanna thank GoG ToXiC for his tips, otherwise my story would have ended up badly... Thank you! :) For information: The "-O-" will be showing up sometimes and as you can see, indicates a small change of the point of view._


	3. Chapter 2: Inauspicious Encounter

**Chapter 2: Inauspicious Encounter**

A few days later, nothing had changed. The champions were still treating her like an enemy. But at least she understood them. She didn't feel safe at all. Actually, it felt like she was in hell, with angry little demons mocking her, because she had not been able to hold back her alter ego.

And then this strange presence she could sense everywhere. She had the feeling someone was watching her all the time. Someone who was part of the institute... The thought of it made her nervous. Why couldn't she have just returned to the Synapse? Because her master, Minos, said it was not safe enough. Where, if not at the Synapse, could she possibly be safe? Something did not feel right...

Lucy was roaming the institute's grounds. She was even too thoughtful to react in _any_ way when a small flurry of wind lifted her short pleated skirt. This caused a few younger summoners to whistle to her. She did not turn around. She did not say anything. She kept going. Like always. Like she was supposed to and always had been...

Lucy had been living on Earth for almost her whole life. She had been brought here by Daedalus at the age of four. Normally, Angeloids always looked the same like on the day they had been created – they would never change, never grow old nor grow up, they had simply been created that way. But Lucy was different. She had been created as a child and then had grown up, but, on the other hand, she had done so rather fast. With four years she already had had the mind of a teenager and had looked like one, too. Now she was ninteen and her natural evolution was complete. She would not age nor would she grow anymore, which was slightly annoying, since she was pretty small, though not the smallest – her sister Nymph was even one head smaller.

In exchange, she was, like all Angeloids, since they were all female, well-proportioned. Sinuous and with a full C cup. In comparison to her rather slight build and small figure, she could be considered slightly busty. Nymph envied her and the other Angeloids who partially had a bust size _way_ bigger than Lucy's, for that reason. Nymph had the body of maybe a thirteen-year-old and was rather flat.

While being absorbed in her thoughts, she felt something pulling on her mind, every now and then, obviously trying to enter it. Had it something to do with that strange presence? She didn't know. She didn't even know who caused her that strange feeling. And hopefully, she would never... Whatever it was, it seemed to be powerful. Even so powerful, as to cause her body trembling with a feeling Angeloids normally didn't know.

It was fear. Now she understood. That was the feeling she had experienced earlier when she had first detected the presence of this being. But why was she feeling something like that? It felt like someone was after her. But who? Not the champions, that was for sure, although one could think so. It was someone else. Or some_thing_?

Lucy looked up. It was almost time for lunch. She was hungry, but she would wait until most of the champions finished eating. She did not want them to vent their wrath on her. They would do this often enough once she anticipated her first training match, that was for sure. They already hated her and she was sure she could do nothing about that fact. They did not even see her as an equal being because they had not even the slightest idea about her true identity. And since she had to keep it a secret, her hands were tied.

However, she had the feeling some of the champions could sense her strong powers. For instance, creatures of the Void had a strong sense for detecting magical powers or physical strength. Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix and Vel'Koz had their territories outside the Institue of War. Kog'Maw was not nearly as aggressive and dangerous as the other three and seemed to be the only one to be nice to her. Everytime she crossed by, he would look at her with a curious expression, before smiling and calling out to her.

"Hello, feather wing lady!" she heard him calling. She raised her head and waved at him, faintly smiling. He jumped around happily before disappering into the bushes again.

Alarmed, Lucy looked around. She had been so absorbed in thoughts that she had not even noticed how far she had gone. She was already in the woods beyond the boundaries of the Field of Justice. Realization struck her like a lightning: She was in Kha'Zix' territory. She hoped he would not be around to notice her, but fate was not with her.

"I sense worthy prey." she heard a vibrating voice behind her and turned around.

There he was, Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver, standing on a log, building a bridge above Lucy's head. The antennas on his insectoid head twitched excitedly and he readied his claws.

"Indeed. _Very_ worthy prey. I shall enjoy feasting on you!" With a loud screech he jumped from the log and landed on the spot where Lucy had just been. Confused, he looked around.

She had managed to dodge him with a sideward roll. Once again he charged for her and again she dodged him while summoning her magical staff which she immediately morphed into a set of twin blades. She had no intention of attacking – she only wanted to make sure he did not get too close to her. He stormed towards her, his scythe-like claws slashing and slicing at her. She blocked and parried all of his attacks only with her twin blades. She looked back. He was driving her out of his territory, just as she had intended.

Kha'Zix seemed to realize what she had in mind. He quickly changed his tactics, cutting off any possibility for her to escape. She saw herself in an absolute predicament. She could not fly away, he was way too close and would more likely cut her wings or even one of her limbs off. She had to think of something to stun him long enough for herself to escape.

She had lost her concentration for only one moment, but it was enough to slow her down and allow the inevitable to happen: Kha'Zix leapt onto her, knocking her over, and buried his fangs in her left shoulder. She cried out in pain and surprise, but quickly regained her composure. She held out her hand. A sphere of light appeared within her palm. With a blinding and massive explosion, the sphere burst, spilling its luminous content all over the place and illuminating the dark forest. Kha'Zix shrieked in surprise and stumbled backwards, allowing Lucy to quickly stand up and spread her wings. One powerful flap of her wings was enough to send her into the air with a great shockwave and a flurry of wind which knocked Kha'Zix over. His furious, bloodcurdling screech seemed to echo through the forest for almost an eternity. Flying, she made her way back to the institute as fast as she could. Her hand clutched her bleeding shoulder and bite marks of the Voidreaver's sharp teeth were visible.

She prepared for landing when she noticed something flying towards her. Something big... She evaded the being sideways and lost her balance as a result. She hit the ground with a severe, painful impact, bouncing up and down and sliding over the grass, before painfully crashing into the wall of the Institute of War, finally coming to a stop. Immediately, she heard loud laughter.

"Perhaps it would be better to give up your flying license!" Thresh sneered. He was standing with Hecarim, Karthus, Mordekaiser and Draven.

"You have such beautiful wings and yet don't know how to use them properly? What a shame!" a girl laughed. It was the Lady of Luminosity, Luxanna Crownguard. She was standing with Shyvana, Janna, Jarvan, Ezreal and her brother Garen. All of them were laughing – except the latter. "Luxanna!" he shouted. "What?" she replied, innocently.

Lucy felt someone gently touching her shoulder and trying to help her up. She raised her head. It was Sona, the mute Maven of the strings. She anxiously watched Lucy and then threw a venomous glare at Lux. Lucy looked at her, puzzled. Someone actually wanted to _help_ her?

Something landed near the two of them with a loud thud, causing the ground to shake slightly. When they caught sight of the Sentinel's Sorrow, glaring at them, the other champions immediately stopped laughing.

"That's enough!", Galio shouted angrily, protectively taking up position in front of Lucy. Again, someone who wanted to _help_ her. Lucy was puzzled.

Sona touched Lucy's bleeding shoulder and carefully examined it. _This looks like the Voidreaver's doing... _Lucy could hear Sona's voice inside her head. As an angelic being, Lucy was able to use telepathics and therefore could hear people's thoughts.

"Yes, that's correct." she said.

Sona looked at her, surprised. _You... can hear me?_

Lucy gave her a faint smile instead of a reply. Sona smiled brightly, obviously glad to have someone to talk to.

Galio came closer and turned to Lucy. She felt slightly uneasy by the stone gargoyle's beefy and tall figure, but his voice was so gentle and soothing that she started to relax after what had happened.

"I am truly sorry." he said, with an excusing look on his face.

At first she looked at him in puzzlement, but then realization dawned upon the young winged being. "Oh, I see..." Galio had been the very same being she had tried to evade before.

"I really didn't mean to scare you. Are you hurt?" he asked, gently.

Just now, Lucy felt how much her body was hurting, but she hadn't gotten a single scratch. She shook her head. Galio gently grasped her, helping her up and then carefully sent her to her feet again. "I am glad we found you." he spoke.

Lucy looket at him, confused. "Kayle, Morgana and I were looking for you, since you have not shown up at lunch. We were worried." he explained.

An even more puzzled expression appeared on Lucy's face. They had been _worried_?

Right on cue, she heard the soft sound of flapping wings and Kayle and Morgana landed next to her. "Thank goodness! We thought something has happened to you." Kayle exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked. Lucy nodded her head, causing Morgana, Kayle, Sona and Galio to sigh in relief. "Aidan asked us to keep an eye on you, since everyone seems to like you so much here." Morgana growled sarcastically, glaring at the others who were still standing there.

Lucy stared at them. They wanted to _protect_ her? "You don't have to." she replied, feeling a bit queasy.

"That's not a problem. Really."

They had no idea that Lucy once again sensed this strange presence, like someone was watching her... What was happening here?

-O-

Nocturne grinned inwardly. She was close. He sensed her usual nervosity, but this time it was growing stronger. She seemed to have detected him as well. He let his presence recede a bit, so she would not feel him anymore.

A few minutes ago, he had felt a high amount of strangely strong light magic. It surprised him only mildly, since he had already reckoned it after her arrival. Already then had he sensed the strong presence of light in her. It was much stronger than within the Lady of Luminosity.

He had tried to enter her mind from afar, but to his surprise, her mind was incredibly strong. Since her arrival he had been waiting to finally meet her in person. This being intrigued him. His fascination for her had already turned into an obsession and he was more than eager to find out what she was trying to hide. Breaking her would not be easy, but he would enjoy every second of it.

Then, finally, he found a weak spot in her mind. He laughed quietly. Now, he would finally have his chance.

-O-

"You know it?" Lucy asked, concerned. Kayle, Morgana and Galio had just told her that they knew about her true identity as the Clockwork Angel. Sona looked at her, astonished and calming at the same time. The champions who had laughed at her were now gone.

"No need to be afraid. Your secret is safe with us." Galio replied, voice with a gentle tone to it.

"This is why Aidan had assigned us with that task. He trusts us and knows how well we can keep secrets. Also do we know about the Synapse and Kayros. And I'm sure Sona will be no threat either." Morgana explained, smiling at Sona who vigorosly shook her head and looked at her, indignantly.

_I am mute, in case you forgot, tatter-wing...!_ Sona growled, mentally.

"And he also tasked us with keeping Nocturne off your throat." Kayle continued.

That got Lucy's attention. She raised her head with her usual puzzled expression. "Who?" she asked, blinking a few times.

"Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare. He is one of the champions held within the institute's dungeons, since it would be too dangerous to have them roam freely." Galio explained. "But Nocturne definitely is the most dangerous one, which is why he has his cell in the deepest part of the dungeons where no one else is around him. He is held in an energy prison, reinforced with a strong magical barrier, and is bound to a Nexus fragment. He seems to have sensed your power as well. Since your arrival, he has been behaving strangely and almost aggressive. He seems to be interested in you - which is not a good sign..."

"He definitely is not up to something good..." Kayle muttered.

Lucy understood. If he really was a nightmare then she knew why she had been feeling his presence, no matter where she had been.

Suddenly, Lucy felt her body trembling. There it was again, that strange feeling. Something pulled on her mind again, this time stronger. She tried to concentrate, but something was preventing her from gathering her senses. She understood, why: The being had already entered her mind because she had let her guard down.

_Come..._ a voice rasped inside her head. It was not Sona's. This chilling voice belonged to something evil... _You know who I am..._ the voice said.

Realization hit her as hard as the ground she had landed on earlier: It was Nocturne.

_Yesss..._ he hissed. _Come... Come to me..._

Lucy felt her mind being pulled towards him and she had not the strength to resist. She telepathically sought him out. She found him in the institute's dungeons, trapped in his shard. When she saw this evil being of ethereal darkness, she felt this emotion rise in her again... _Fear_. Not normal, insignificant uneasiness or nervosity. _True_ fear. Her body was shaking even stronger. She felt her concentration decrease drastically and her vision began to shake and blur...

Suddenly, Nocturne looked around as if he had noticed something. Then he turned and... stared right into her eyes! She wanted to look away, but... she couldn't. Something forced her to look at him. His blank, glowing gaze narrowed and a howling sound escaped him that sounded much like an evil laughter. Lucy's senses stopped working as everything went black and she felt her body giving in to the sudden darkness enveloping her mind...

When Lucy opened her eyes she was surrounded by Kayle, Morgana, Sona, Galio, Aidan and a female summoner with brown shoulder-long hair and a plain and gentle face, all looking at her with anxious looks on their faces. She was lying in a soft bed inside a white room. Obviously she had been brought to the hospital wing of the institute.

"What happened?" Aidan asked.

"It looks like she had an encounter with the Eternal Nightmare." Morgana answered him.

"This is not good." Aidan said.

Lucy sat up slowly.

Sona sat next to her, with a worried look on her face. _How are you feeling?_ she asked.

"I... I'm not sure..." Lucy replied. She had never felt so weak before.

"You should take some more rest." Aidan told her.

"I..." the female summoner stepped forward, shyly. "I am sorry for what happened... Somehow, he shows great interest in you... and I'm afraid he has already found out who you are..."

"She is Nocturne's summoner. Normally, a champion does not have the same summoner all the time, but since she is the only one Nocturne doesn't threaten all the time and even seems to respect and she is the only one able to bear his presence in her mind for a longer period of time, she became affiliated with him." Aidan explained.

Lucy looked at the young, petite woman, puzzled. She did not at all seem like one to be able to withstand such evilness – but within her resided a strong mind. The woman held out her hand. "I... I am Marlene." she said, smiling.

Lucy shook her hand and smiled back. "It's a pleasure."

"Kayle, Morgana and Sona, you will be in the next match. Go prepare yourself until you're summoned." Aidan told the girls.

"But... shouldn't someone be staying with Lucy? Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, Oregano, of course." Morgana said with a smile towards Lucy. It was no problem using her name now, since all people in the room knew about her identity.

"Yes, that would be better. Maybe Galio can stay with her?" Marlene suggested.

Aidan looked at Galio, questioningly, but the Sentinel's Sorrow had already made himself comfortable. He sat on all fours against the wall, with his wings folded, like a guardian. "I will stay." he replied.

-O-

Nocturne's body was once again vibrating with joyful glee. For the first time in his life he was actually curious. She was incredibly strong, physically as well as mentally. Normally, people would slowly go insane when they felt his presence in their minds – but this being defied him and the human nature in every sense.

His life in the League had nothing to offer but dull fights and even a bit of loneliness... He was a prisoner. All his life he had been. He had already given up his freedom long ago. To flee, he would need help – and the only being offering him help was the Lady of Luminosity. The one he loathed the most. The one who tried everything to make him _like_ her and even going so far as to call him her _friend_... Friend?! Such insolence! As if he would ever like this idiotic, jolly teenager. As if he would ever like _anyone_...

She made no secret of herself being unafraid of him and immune to his attacks, due to her already living in her worst nightmare: The League itself. She knew how much he longed to be free and was trying to convince him to flee with her. He snorted in disgust. He would not give in. He would rather accept his fate than leaving with this stupid girl who believes herself to be the embodiment of light.

Instead he took pleasure in breaking the minds of the champions he was offered to fight and slicing them up, even though none of both was permanent, due to the summoners' magic. Since he had nothing else left and was confined to the League, this was his only pleasure.

Beings like this mysterious girl made a welcoming change of circumstances. If he could not break through her mind, he could at least watch her every move. Since she could feel his presence, this would hopefully drive her insane, eventually... or not... Actually, Nocturne didn't know himself what he truly wanted. No, he did: He wanted to be free. To be free and enjoy his freedom with all his non-existent heart.

What was he actually doing that all for? It would always be the same, and it would always be the same people. After some time, the girl would become used to his tricks as well, just like the others... He hit the bars of his prison in frustration. As a reward, he received a blinding light show, causing the bystanding guards to jump and scream in fright.

Nocturne laughed viciously at the uneasiness he caused those humans. There was one thing he knew for sure: One day, he would have his revenge on the man who did this to him - the summoner who was the reason for his pitiful life behind magical bars, his solitary confinement. He would not only tear his body, but rather his soul apart. But right now, he had to accept his fate and play with the new arrival.

And once again, Nocturne laughed.

-O-

_**The following night**_

Lucy tossed and turned. For some reason, she couldn't wake up. Suddenly, her head started to terribly ache. She cried out in pain, her hands clasping her head as if trying to mend the pain somehow. Slender hands of darkness with long sharp claws grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her hands away from her head, restraining them to the ground while the other hands held her legs in a tight grip. More hands appeared, gently touching her body. One hand grasped her head. Lucy cried out again as the pain became unbearable when the creature tried to enter her mind. She felt as if her head had started to burn. The hands molesting her began to caress her body, touching every bit of her they could reach. Images of her unpleasant memories shot through her head, when she heard Nocturne's evil laughter. His face appeared above her, blank, white, glowing eyes stared into hers. He raised one bladed arm to her neck...

Lucy let out a short, bloodcurdling scream and jolted upwards. Panically, her eyes wandered over her now sweat-soaked body and around the room which was lit up by the eerie, cold light of the full moon. Her chest was heaving with her breath. She could have sworn she had felt hands touching her. She clasped her head in disbelief. Why had she dreamt?

But something else was not right either. This had felt so strangely... _familiar_... As if she had experienced something like that before... But when? And where? And why was he suddenly having dreams or even nightmares? Normally, Angeloids didn't dream. They didn't even have a subconsciousness in that sense. Was that Nocturne's doing? Was he really that powerful? Since her encounter with him she felt more... _human_... She was now experiencing many new emotions - emotions she had never felt before.

She slowly relaxed. She got out of her bed and opened the window. The summer breeze slowly cooled her hot skin down. She strided around the room, switched on the light and wiped her face with one hand when she heard a gentle knock at her window frame.

She almost slipped and fell over. Alarmed, she immediately grabbed a candlestick and her head jerked around to her window. She saw the head of a familiar giant figure. It was Galio.

"Don't be alarmed. It's only me." he said, gently.

She slowly dropped her hands, still grabbing the candlestick tightly, and let out a relieved sigh. "Jeez..." she muttered. She froze. That was a word she had never used before. Normally, she stayed factual and objective, in her doing as well as in her saying.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten you. I heard your scream and got worried." he explained.

Lucy calmed down and breathed another sigh of relief. "Good grief... I had hoped I wasn't too loud..." she whispered, putting the candlestick back on the ground. Another phrase she had never used before. She was becoming insane.

"Actually, you weren't. I was near."

"I see..."

"What happened?" he asked. "Nocturne?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"Talk to me. It helps, trust me."

"But... please don't tell anyone." Lucy pleaded.

Galio shook his head. "Your secrets are safe with me, you have my word. You can trust me."

After a long struggle, Lucy unburdened her heart and told Galio everything about her nightmare. After that, she felt relieved. Talking to him had comforted her somewhat. He looked at her in sympathy. His presence was somehow very soothing and she felt less afraid.

"There is no need to worry. Nocturne is trapped and confined to the League. He cannot get out, nor can he hurt you. You should take some rest. I can already feel your mind becoming unsteady." he said.

Lucy shook her head. "No way. Not after that dream." she replied. What was wrong with her? Why was she being so... strangely _human_?

Galio looked at her for a while, before he finally spoke again. "I can stay for tonight."

Lucy immediately looked at him, unsure and undetermined.

"I can watch over you. Perhaps knowing that someone is here to protect you will calm you down. If you don't want me to stay I can ask one of the girls."

Lucy thought about what he had just said. Maybe he was right. After another long struggle with herself, she gave in and nodded her head. It was at least worth a try. She let him climb inside her room and closed the window.

She got back into her bed, Galio sat with his back against the wall opposite to her bed and once again took his place as a guardian. Strangely enough, she felt herself relaxing as he watched her with those calm glowing red eyes of his.

And really, after a few minutes she felt her mind drifting away into the world of sleep... this time, however, without nightmares...

_Author's note: I rewrote this chapter in a whole day and here it is... Important to know: This chapter takes some references to other stories here on FF – the fight scene with Kha'Zix was slightly inspired by "Insatiable" by Icarax88, the hints on the relationship between Lux and Nocturne are a reference to "Living Nightmare" by Xavic and of course "Dusk" by my great inspirator GoG ToXiC :) If you're reading this, thanks again for your inspiration and help! _

_I do not own the other stories, League of Legends or the labels of Sora no Otoshimono – only Lucy is my invention._


End file.
